bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Konmei Eikyuu
Konmei Eikyuu (永久=混迷, Eikyū Konmei) is a former member of the Gotei 13. After being sent to the Maggot's Nest because of voicing her concerns about the Central 46's actions, she escaped by the use of a "wish" and escaped to parts unknown. Recently resurfacing, Konmei has become the serial killer that lurks around Seireitei at night. She mainly excecutes those she deems 'evil', or those who have escaped justice, in her terms; "they must recieve their punishment, as the authorities have let them escape it". Konmei targets Shion Akemi for unknown reasons. Appearance Konmei is a beautiful young woman, with short black hair that reaches down to her shoulders. There are several spikes of her hair sticking out at her neck. A majority of her hair covers her right eye. Her right eye is missing, as it was torn out during her escape from the Maggot's Nest. She wears a black two-tailed trenchcoat, with white frilled sleeves. In addition, she wears a white miniskirt with shorts underneath. Konmei also wears white, thigh-high socks, and jester-esque shoes. A constant apathetic stare is fixed upon her face. Her remaining eye is slitted and golden with blood-red sclera. There are also three concentric rings around her pupil. Personality and Traits Konmei is a serious and silent woman, and is often seen frowning. Formerly a bright and optimistic young woman, whatever was left of Konmei's idealism was torn away by her being sentanced to be thrown in the Maggot's Nest. After escaping, she took up serial killing in order to lash out at Soul Society, killing those who had escaped punishment due to their connections, taking the law into her own hands, in her own twisted version of "justice". Konmei makes a point of only killing criminals. However, her wrath also extends to those who help criminals. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Incredible Strength: Shunpo Master: Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Incredible Speed: Kidō Practitioner: High Intelligence: Massive Spiritual Power: Stats Zanpakutō Mezame (目覚め lit. "Awakening") is the name of Konmei's Zanpakutō. When sealed, it takes the form of a large, jagged cutlass, a short sword with a curved blade, best used for slashing, usually associated with sailors. While Mezame is often used for close quarters, Konmei occasionally throws the blade. Shikai: Mezame's Shikai is activated with the phrase "You want some?" (にはやりたがっている, "Ni hayarita gatte iru?"). When in Shikai, Mezame takes the form of an odd blade. The blade has a curved motorcycle handlebar on each side, and it has a shield with red wing shaped decorations with golden feathers and a green crystal in the middle on both sides of the cross-guard. The pommel looks like an odd shield, with a golden 'Y' shape engraved in the middle, with a green gem in the center. Two small shields with an eagle's claw are just above the pommel. The blade has a red crystal at the tip, and the cross-guard is coloured blue and orange. Shikai Special Abilities: Mezame has the ability to thus stealing the the ability to create and control an unknown power which is shaped like white feathers for multiple reasons. The 'feathers' have piercing effects, and one is as sharp as any Zanpakutō. These 'feathers' are incredibly durable. The material she creates with these white 'feathers' defies the Laws of Physics. In addition, Mezame also grants Konmei the ability to read minds from a great distance. This ability has no effect on Mototsu, nor if one stops thinking. *'Eisha Shūrai' (映射襲来, "Shining Onslaught", alternately "Reflecting Sect Thunder"): Konmei can unleash a spinning, 'I' shaped blast of black feather-like spiritual energy. *'Osoku Jikan' (遅く時間, "Time Slowing"): Konmei can slow her opponents down after they are struck by her white feathers, giving the illusion of her having exceptional acrobatic agility and speed. Bankai: Meimei Mezame (冥々目覚め lit. "Divine Awakening", alternately "Dark Waking"): In Bankai, Mezame takes the form of long, curved claws worn on her wrists and hands, with five blades on each hand. With these, she is able to slice open her opponents with six separate cuts, as well as tear apart Bakudō. In addition, Konmei gains six gigantic white angelic wings, likening her to a Seraph. Trivia *Konmei and Gai Nagareboshi's Zanpakutō are related in some way. Once Gai and Konmei enter Bankai in their fight, it is revealed that Mezame controls "the feathers of the unholy light" while Kakusei controls "the feathers of the gentle darkness". In addition to this, Gai's black wings are made of the same type of reishi that Konmei creates with her Zanpakutō's special ability. Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:Female Category:Original Characters Category:Characters